


Just Tonight

by cadkitten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Play, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things had never been good between them. In fact, it was all nothing but bitter moments and fucked up lines of hatred that the pair had shared over the years. But when it came right down to it, there hadn’t been anything between them that had hurt like the last few things had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crabbyhands](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=crabbyhands).



> Thanks for the song for inspiration.  
> Beta Readers: gothic_hime  
> Song[s]: "The Kill" by Thirty Seconds to Mars

Things had never been good between them. In fact, it was all nothing but bitter moments and fucked up lines of hatred that the pair had shared over the years. But when it came right down to it, there hadn’t been anything between them that had hurt like the last few things had. There was a certain wonderment in it all; those moments of time in which Harry had sat for hours wondering if in some small way Draco had purposely tried to give himself a way out of what he was doing. He hadn’t been able to finish either of his tasks from the Dark Lord. And, in the end, Draco had ended up giving Harry his own wands, thus bringing it down to the wire. _The wand chooses the master._ Truer words had never been spoken, that much was for certain.

Harry sat now, in the confines of his new house’s living room. For the first time in weeks, he was actually alone, something he was grateful for. He had things to work out in his mind and this was the first moment he could take to do it within. Leaning forward, he placed his teacup on the edge of the table, and then settled back into the plush confines of the couch. He’d found furnishing this house had been astonishingly easy, for no one wanted to charge _the_ Harry Potter the full amount for anything. As such, he’d ended up with a lot of really nice things he’d otherwise never have been able to afford all at once. Not that he’d been abusing the privilege, but it seemed like when he’d order something, the bigger and better version would show up instead.

Settling back, he huffed out a soft breath and ran a hand over his face. Conflicting emotions swirled just beneath the surface and he closed his eyes, setting about the attempt to actually sort everything out. His overwhelming love for Ginny swelled in his chest and he pulled it to the forefront, examining it, turning it over and over in his mind. The whys, the ins and the outs of it. He loved her to his very core for a multitude of reasons he couldn’t even begin to define all of. Her personality, her fierce loyalty, her strength... those were just the tip of the mountain of why he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

But then... there was this nagging little voice, tucked so far back inside him he rarely heard it except in his most deviant of moments. But tonight, he placed his love for Ginny aside and carefully pulled forward the other little piece of himself; the piece that wanted nothing more than to have one good go at the tip-top of the forbidden fruit. It was the tiny part of Harry that honestly wondered if he didn’t, at least slightly, lean toward men. With a deep breath, he allowed himself the exploration of it at a time in which he didn’t have his hand tightly wrapped around his cock.

He found that it was only one person who turned him on, a multitude of other people’s faces passing behind his mind’s eye, leaving him feeling nothing in that department, only the usual swell of affection borne from friendship. Ron, Hagrid, the twins – a pang of sadness swept through him and he hurried past – Neville. The faces of others passed him by and then, finally, one face that left his pulse quickened, his breath shaky, and his prick swelling in his trousers: Draco Malfoy.

It was stupid... disgusting... perhaps even pathetic. But it was the thought that had carried him through a myriad of lonely nights... through more than one argument with Ginny. And why? Simply because his cock wanted in on a little bit of action with the other man. He wet his lips and opened his eyes, one hand sliding down over his arousal, cupping it through his pants, his hips pushing up to meet his hand. He had a few choices here. He could simply go on with life, harbor this little fantasy, and go back to Ginny, tell her right now that he wanted her back and apologize for his shoving her away. Or he could take the hiatus in their relationship to relieve one, small ache in his loins. That was, if he could pull it off without Draco thinking him absolutely mad. 

Though, admittedly, he’d heard things about Malfoy. Over the years, he’d noticed how few girls seemed to crowd around him and there’d been talk of the noises that came from his bed at night sometimes. But then, things at school weren’t always meant to be taken seriously, he supposed.

All the same, Harry took a deep breath and stood. Walking to his fireplace, he took a pinch of floo-powder and tossed it in, leaning his head into the flames, he spoke clearly, “Malfoy Manor.” Almost instantly he felt the curious sensation that was the floo-network’s way of transport. When the spinning stopped, he waited, finally seeing someone move out of the corner of his eye. “Draco?”

The other’s pale figure came into view and he stood there, almost glowering down at Harry’s head. “What do you want, Potter?”

“Well... um...” what the bloody hell was he supposed to say? Was he supposed to tell the other that he wanted to fuck him? That he’d always desired to do so? Or did he beat around the bush and simply invite him over? That seemed wiser than revealing that he wanted to fuck his brains out where just anyone could hear. If he said it in the privacy of his own home, he could deny it later if Draco took it badly. “Dinner. There’s some things we never discussed... and I’d sort of like to iron a few of them out. So... dinner. Seven tonight.” Before he could back out.

Draco gave him a curt nod and straightened his back. “Fine. Your place then?”

“Yes.” He studied the other for a long few moments, noticing the hints of shadows under his eyes, the gaunt look to his face, and the seeming transparency of his skin. He wasn’t faring well to all of this and for a long moment... Harry felt bad for him. “Just you and I,” he clarified before pulling back from the flames and righting himself in his own fireplace.

He very quickly became aware of the fact that his cock was still achingly hard the moment he was fully contained within his own home again. Easing away from the fireplace, he made his way into his bedroom, quickly making the bed and slipping a few necessary items under the pillows to ensure he wasn’t completely unprepared when and if everything happened the way he wanted it to tonight.

He went to take a shower once he was done, cleaning himself meticulously. Still, he ignored the ache in his loins, realizing that it wouldn’t help him in the least to end up fantasizing about Draco before seeing him.

Pulling himself from the shower, nearly twenty minutes later, he quietly murmured the drying charm, going to his bedroom. He didn’t feel like putting on robes tonight, something telling him that it’d be a waste. And he was so used to muggle clothing still that he hadn’t had the heart to get rid of most of it. He selected a pair of black trousers and a white, button-up shirt leaving the top three buttons undone. He added a black suit jacket for effect, smoothing down the sides of it and then wandering back into the hallway, peering at his reflection in the mirror. Even now, his hair was unruly, unable to be tamed in the way he wanted it to be.

With a sigh, he slipped into the kitchen, opening the fridge and flicking his wand, the pieces of his planned meal coming out with a few whispered commands. He still wasn’t quite as good as he wanted to be at wordless magic, but he was getting better. Just, tonight... he didn’t want things crashing to the floor.

With a few more commands, he had a roast in the oven and potatoes boiling on the stovetop, corn coming off the cob and dropping into another pot. A few more waves of his wand and the salad was quickly preparing itself on the counter, lettuce being chopped and tomatoes being cut on the cutting board.

Once the full salad was done, Harry left everything else cooking, pulling a jug of mead from the shelf and pouring a single glass. He took a sip of it and went back into the living room, settling down on the couch. Even now, with the plans all in motion, he wasn’t entirely certain what he was doing was the right thing to do. What if Draco found it all disgusting? What if he couldn’t even get the words out of his mouth properly? There were so many things that could plausibly go wrong with the whole ordeal. And yet... he found himself surprisingly elated at the idea of finally getting to do something with this side of himself... the repressed, aching side that wanted nothing more than to taste Draco Malfoy one time in his entire life.

By the time seven rolled around, the roast and mashed potatoes were finished, the table set and the courses laid out on the table for them, salad plates served and the various dressings awaiting selection. At each of the two places sat a glass of mead and a glass of water. A single taper candle stood in the center of the table, the flame flickering to life just as Draco stepped from the fireplace onto his hearth rug, dusting a few stray bits of soot from his traveling cloak.

Harry offered the other a warm smile, taking his cloak from him and putting it on the coat hanger to the side of the hearth. “Welcome. I’m pleased that you accepted my invite.”

Draco gave a slight nod and then huffed out a sigh, his eyes flickering to the table, across the candle, and then back up to Harry’s face. He said nothing, only walked over to the table, taking a seat, and pulling in his chair. As soon as he’d selected the dressing he wanted – balsamic vinaigrette – he looked back up at Harry. “Why am I here?”

Harry took his seat across from Draco and carefully considered the question. He knew well why he was there, but would it be wise to lay all of his cards on the table to start with? Deception was perhaps the better route, but he honestly couldn’t bring himself to stoop to such a level. His tongue slicked out across his upper lip and then disappeared back inside his mouth as he put some sesame dressing on his salad. Putting the bottle aside, he raised his eyes to meet Draco’s own. “Because I have things I need to discuss with you and I thought it’d be nicer to have dinner before discussing them, that’s all.”

Draco seemed to accept his response, picking up his fork and starting in on the salad. Harry quickly followed suit, eating his own salad in complete silence. He was halfway through his roast and potatoes when Draco spoke up again. “I know you’re trying to be civil by doing this in such a manner... but I’d rather you just come out with whatever it is rather than drawing it out.”

“Such the opposite of your father then,” Harry returned, knowing that Lucius would have been more than happy to drag it out into oblivion rather than face the words that Harry had to say. The elder Malfoy would have relished someone doing as he would have done and seen it as cruel rather than a facet of manners.

“Don’t bring him into this. I don’t want to discuss Lucius.” The fact that he was referring to his father by his first name shed some light on how the other’s home-life was going for the time being, that much was certain.

“Agreed.” Harry put down his knife and fork, reaching for his mead and taking a much-needed draught of it. Placing the glass back on the table, he tugged his suit jacket off, placing it over the back of his chair, and then settled, watching Draco. “I know we’ve never gotten along... and maybe that’s why this is happening to me.” He shrugged a little, examining the remains of his food on his plate. “But it’s been going on for years now and I think it’s high time it was addressed properly... in one manner or another.”

“Get on with it,” Draco cut in irritably, tossing his fork on the table with a clatter, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I’m attracted to you in some manner.” He swallowed thickly, the silence... the lack of any response from Draco at all pressing in on him thickly. “Just once, before I spend the rest of my life with one person... I want to know what it’d be like-“

“-to be with a man,” Draco interjected. When Harry looked up, the other was staring hard at his plate, his hands resting on his lap rather than crossed across his chest as they previously had been. Clearing his throat, he offered, “I’ve wondered the same.” He pushed his chair back and stood up, finally meeting Harry’s eyes. “Fine. Let’s get this over with.”

Harry stared at the other, not having expected him to even remotely want to try this. Standing up, he came around the table, standing there awkwardly for a long moment. But then it hit him like a ton of bricks. He’d been given permission to do as he’d always wanted to, to touch and explore the other’s body, to fuck him if it came down to that. And God did he ever want it.

Reaching out, Harry tugged the other toward him, pressing his body to Draco’s own, capturing him between himself and the table. His mouth covered Draco’s in a fraction of a second, his tongue exploring the other’s heated mouth instantly. Surprise filtered through him when Draco grasped his hips, yanking his lower half against his own, rutting their hips together as he kissed him back equally as feverishly. 

He felt like he was drowning in the other man. It was a feeling he’d never experienced before. But then, he’d never sexually desired something more in his entire life... and with how much he wanted Ginny on a regular basis, he knew that was definitely saying something.

They pulled apart for breath, Harry sliding his hand through Draco’s hair, stroking the soft locks for a moment before stepping back. “Bedroom,” he breathed out, his hand finding Draco’s own and tugging him down the hallway after him.

The moment they hit the bed, Draco’s fingers went to work on his shirt. Harry began to push the other’s robes up and away, desperate to see what was beneath them. This was so forbidden... so very wrong. But the truth of it was... he couldn’t have cared less in that instant. He wanted to feel the other man beneath him, wanted to feel the tightness of Draco’s cock invading him as he moved. Hell, he wanted to know how the other tasted; every single inch of his slim body.

Shuddering, his fingers finally got Draco’s robes off. The other pushed his shirt free moments later. Instantly, they were on one another again, hands roaming, mouths kissing, nipping, exploring flesh. Harry found one of Draco’s nipples, sucking as his palm rubbed over the growing tent in the other’s trousers.

Draco’s hips bucked, low moans floating free of his mouth as he attacked Harry’s neck, sucking fiercely, both hands working to unfasten the other wizard’s button and zipper.

Before Harry knew it, Draco had his trousers pushed down his hips, the entirety of his clothing around his thighs, and the other man’s hand was grasping his cock. Pleasure slid through him, his hips bucking as he finally felt the pleasure of another man’s hand on his length. Immediately he went for Draco’s own clothing, all but ripping it from his body, discarding Draco’s and his own clothing over the side of the bed.

“I want to suck your prick,” Harry hissed out the moment he saw the other man’s erection. Wetting his lips, he shifted himself so that his own cock was closer to Draco so he could continue touching him, and he leaned down, lapping over the head of the other’s swollen cock. “Oh God,” he breathed just before grasping the base and plunging his mouth down over the other’s cock.

Draco tasted like Heaven itself, of that Harry was certain. His slim cock seemed built for Harry’s mouth, fitting just perfectly in without making him gag or making his mouth feel overly full. He sucked eagerly, for a while not even paying attention to what was happening to his own body.

When Harry finally came back to realizing what was happening to himself, he became aware that he was buried deep in the wet warmth of the other man’s mouth. He pulled up off Draco’s cock and moaned quietly, his fingertips dragging down Draco’s thighs. “Shit... your mouth feels so good.”

Draco grunted around him, bobbing over his cock, again and again. His eyes slid up to meet the other’s eyes, pleasure sparkling bright in them.

“I can’t wait any longer,” Harry gasped out, “I want you inside me.” Reaching under the pillows, he pulled out the lube and quickly unscrewed the cap.

Draco watched him for a moment and then pulled the tube from his hand, tossing it aside. “Stupid muggle shit, come here.” He rolled over onto his back and tugged Harry to straddle him. Reaching for his wand, which he’d discarded on the pillows, he flicked it at Harry and muttered quietly under his breath.

Instantly, Harry felt warmth inside himself, his ass feeling as though he were getting stretched in the easiest manner possible. He groaned faintly, dropping his head forward, his hips pushing slightly against Draco’s, his cock dragging over his belly.

Draco wet his lips a little and then murmured, “Come on, Harry... ride my cock.”

“You want me... you’ve wanted me for as long as I’ve wanted you, haven’t you?” Harry hissed out, reaching to run his fingers over the other’s hardened nipples.

Draco shivered slightly, tilting his head back and gasping out, “Yes. God, just do it, Potter!”

Harry reached down, grasping the base of Draco’s cock and holding it in place as he lowered himself down on his length. As he fully seated himself, he let out a soft whine. He felt fuller than he ever had before, the feeling of the other’s prick within him far different than his own fingers. It felt like heaven was buried deep inside him.

Without hesitation, Harry began to move, his hands resting on Draco’s chest as he began to fuck himself on his cock. “Oh my God.” A shiver slid up his spine, the feeling of the other’s length moving against all of his nerve endings making him feel utterly amazing.

Beneath him, Draco groaned, reaching up to hold onto Harry’s hips as he began to thrust, spreading his legs and positioning his feet to give himself leverage. “Fuck, Harry!” He started to push in faster, unable to stop himself from being quick about it.

Harry shuddered as the other began to pound into him, his nails curling as he dragged them down the other’s chest, leaving red nail marks in his wake. 

Draco bucked beneath him as he scratched him, hissing from between clenched teeth. His eyelids fluttered closed, his back arching up elegantly from the bed.

Harry’s tongue slipped out, bathing his bottom lip before he leaned down and captured Draco’s mouth with his own, kissing him fiercely, their tongues tangling in a valiant battle. Even now, in the throes of congress, the pair still fought for dominance. Harry’s hand wrapped in Draco’s hair, tugging as he thrust himself down on his cock.

Excitement wrapped around the pair of them, Draco thrusting faster and harder, Harry plunging himself down on him relentlessly. Draco reached up, clutching Harry’s biceps as he let out a choked sound, his hips stuttering. “O-oh!” And then he was cumming, thick spurts of his essence coating the inside of Harry’s passage.

Harry let go of Draco’s hair, grabbing one of his hands and pushing it down to his cock. “Please! Oh for fuck’s sake, please!”

Draco quickly reversed their positions, shakily pulling free of the other’s passage. Leaning down, he slid his mouth over Harry’s length, sucking harshly on his length as he bobbed up and down. He let out a quiet moan around him, flicking his eyes up to Harry’s face.

It wasn’t but a few more moments before Harry lost it as well, wrenching Draco’s head back so he wouldn’t spill in his mouth. Even as he pulled him away, he was already cumming, the first spurt landing across the other’s lips.

Draco’s hand pumped over Harry’s length, stroking his orgasm from him as the other wizard squirmed beneath him in complete ecstasy. 

As soon as he was spent, he collapsed back on the bed, completely exhausted, panting for his breath. “Sweet God.”

Draco slid onto the bed beside him, stretching out, his fingers lightly running over the other’s stomach, hip, and then his thigh. He didn’t speak, but the look on his face was clearly sated, his eyelids heavy with post-orgasmic bliss, and his lips parted in such a manner that it was almost an invitation to do more.

The minutes ticked by, Harry eventually rolling onto his side and leaning in, pressing his mouth against Draco’s again, exploring him in a more thorough manner rather than being so forceful about it.

When they parted again, Draco finally chose to speak. “When are you going back to her?”

Harry’s fingertips slid over the pale column of the other’s neck. “Next week.” He’d figured to give some time between his encounter with Draco and going back to Ginny. Nothing like dragging himself in right after to piss someone off if she ever found out.

But then... he wasn’t so sure he wanted to keep it from her. Perhaps she needed to know what he’d been harboring for all these years; the desire he couldn’t get rid of, the need to have another man one time in his life.

“I see...” Draco’s hand curled into his hair as he moved to straddle Harry’s lap, grinding down against him. Leaning in, he pressed his lips to Harry’s ear. “Fuck me then. Let’s get it completely out of our systems, shall we?”

Harry could feel his cock already starting to respond, his own hips moving up to meet the way Draco was grinding down on him. “Yes,” he breathed out, eager to know how a man’s body differed from a woman’s when his prick was buried deep inside. 

Rather abruptly, he reached up, rolling them over so that he was on top of Draco. Spreading his legs, he reached for his own wand, whispering the same charm that the other had before, watching as Draco’s head fell back in absolute pleasure. Without waiting on it, he pushed the other’s legs back and thrust into his body with groan.

Draco arched up from the bed with a cry, his fingernails digging into Harry’s arms where he’d reached up to grab ahold of him. “Yes! Harder!”

Harry let out a sound that was almost a growl, spreading his thighs for more leverage and leaning into it as he started to piston his hips hard and fast. It felt amazing, Draco’s silky passage gripping his cock with just enough strength to make it amazingly different from the times he’d been with Ginny. The smooth feel of his body around Harry’s prick was near enough to make him want to sprint headlong for his orgasm without even thinking about stopping.

But he asserted some amount of control after just a few short seconds, slowing down, but still thrusting hard into him. He watched his partner with bright eyes, watched the way he strained up into each thrust, watched as he gasped and writhed. He breathed out a soft moan, starting to change his position to see what felt better.

After a few moments, Draco threw back his head and let out a harsh cry, his hands tightening around the other’s arms, nails nearly drawing blood in the process. “There!” he gasped out, “K-keep! Yes!”

Harry smirked down at him, thrusting in hard at the same angle, watching how the other’s features contorted into complete ecstasy. He knew then what he had to be hitting and pride swelled within him at the idea that he’d caused this... that it was his cock causing Draco so much pleasure.

Reaching down, he smoothed his hand over Draco’s cock. His length was ruddy with his pleasure, the other completely and utterly lost in the throes of passion. The head of his prick was darker than the shaft, shiny with pre-cum. Grasping him from the base, Harry began to jerk him off, watching as his foreskin slipped up over the head of his cock and then slid back down with each movement.

Beneath him, Draco strained, his body arching harshly upward, trembling with the effort of holding the position. And with a scream, he lost it, prick throbbing in Harry’s hand as his cum shot out across his chest, splattering every which direction.

Harry milked him until he was finished, sliding his thumb over the head of his cock and then sucking it into his own mouth, tasting Draco’s release. It was bitter-sweet, leaving him hornier than he’d even been when he started. Grabbing his thighs with both hands, he pulled him up a little more and began to ram his cock into the other’s passage, the bed protesting his movements as he became more and more aggressive about it.

By the time he was cumming, he was fairly certain that the headboard was cracked. He sagged over the other, whimpering as he shot the rest of his load deep inside Draco’s passage. With a final thrust, he shuddered and moaned, closing his eyes. Reaching down, he slid his hand through the mess of Draco’s cum, spreading it across his chest. “Shit,” he breathed out.

Draco let out a soft, breathless laugh. He lay sprawled there on the bed, looking exhausted by all rights. And for one moment, Harry saw the vulnerability of the other cross his features. When he spoke, it was clearer than ever. “Let me stay until morning.”

Harry nodded, unable to even want to make Draco leave just yet. He could think of so many more things he wanted to do with the other. “Stay,” he murmured softly, pulling out with a soft groan, settling on the bed beside the other.

Almost lazily, Draco flicked his wand, the mess they’d made instantly disappearing. He yawned and closed his eyes before finally admitting, “You’re not the only one with fantasies, Potter... sometimes your worst enemy is the best fodder for a session.”

Harry chuckled, closing his eyes as well, stretching out with his arms behind his head, a contented flush over his body. “Truer words...” he murmured, a small smirk flirting with his lips.

**The End**


End file.
